The Trinity
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Appearances are deceptive. Can you trust those closest to you? Maybe you think you can if you're the one hiding something... This contains some slash.


**This is a one-shot for Bob1097. She's been really great with me recently and her writing is amazing, so go check her out.**

**This is a Ted / Mickie / Cody story which includes slash (which I haven't written before) If you don't like it, please don't be rude.**

Cody Rhodes stared at his cell phone, seeing the text message from his friend and tag team partner Ted DiBiase. He gave a mischievous grin as he tapped in a reply and sent it. Cody glanced across at his girlfriend Mickie James. She had been getting ready to go out tonight. A tight black dress clung to her curves and her honey brown curls sat on her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

"Here." Cody walked forward, holding a silver necklace.

Mickie smiled, holding her hair up at the back, in order for Cody to fasten it around her neck. She giggled as he laid a gentle kiss on to her warm neck, moving down to her collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and giving him a good look down her dress. She picked up her purse, signalling that she was ready to go out.

They arrived at the restaurant, where they were meeting some friends from WWE, including Ted. After they had eaten, Cody got everybody's attention, standing as if he were about to propose at toast. Mickie stared at him adoringly, gasping when he dropped to one knee in front of everybody.

"Cody, what are you doing?" the brunette asked, seeing a host of people turning to look.

"Mickie, I have loved you for a long time. I was wondering if you would say yes to becoming my wife?" Cody grinned in anticipation. He took a purple velvet box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a square cut silver sapphire and diamond ring.

"Oh my!" Mickie was almost speechless. She wiped a happy tear from her eye.

"Don't keep him waiting." Ted said, giving a kind smile.

"Yes, Cody. I'll marry you!" Mickie jumped out of her seat and pulled him towards her, laying a passionate kiss on his lips. He reciprocated, before breaking away and pulling the ring out of the box. Mickie nodded as he slipped it onto her finger.

"It's a perfect fit." Ted smiled, knowing that he had been the one to help Cody buy it.

Mickie and her new fiancé kissed once again, both with matching smiles. The people present would obviously assume that they were both very happy and very much in love.

"I love you." Cody whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Mickie grinned.

That evening, after Cody had made love to the woman he wanted to spend his life with, he headed out to meet Ted. They spent a lot of time together. Nobody ever questioned that, given that they were friends and colleagues. But nobody would have guessed that there was more to it.

He entered Ted's apartment using his spare key. He stopped for a moment, listening to see if he could locate the whereabouts of the young DiBiase. In the end it was the smell of coffee and the sound of pages turning that led him to his friend, sitting at the kitchen table with a large mystery novel.

"Any good?" Cody asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Not as good as you." Ted gave a suggestive grin.

Ted stood up and grabbed Cody for a kiss. The younger man responded by wrapping his arms around Ted's neck, pushing closer in to him.

"Oh Cody." Ted sighed, breathing in the smell of his cologne.

"I'm here now." Cody took Ted's hand in his own. Ted moved in for another kiss as Cody undid his shirt.

The dark haired man took off his jacket, throwing it over the door as Ted rushed him towards the bedroom. The fairer haired man had been eager to pick up where they had left off. Cody was almost like a drug to Ted. Every part of him felt alive in the company of the younger man.

Ted kissed Cody, pinning him down so that he was in control. The younger man found this amusing, breaking into a sly grin as his lover fiddled with the buttons on his blue shirt.

"Ted, we have all night." Cody smiled, stroking the face of his friend.

"Then let's not waste it." Ted replied, silencing Cody with a passionate kiss.

The following day, Cody was going to a WWE event. Mickie sat in their apartment, admiring her new ring. She prepared a pie and cleaned up, which was preparation for her housewife role. After thinking that she'd never settle down and have kids, the brunette was now looking forward to life with Cody. Of course, he was young and naïve, not a perfect lover either. She was marrying him because she was in love with him, but it wasn't quite enough.

The doorbell dragged her from her thoughts. She was only expecting one person, so she let down her hair and walked to the door in a white nightdress. She was right to assume the identity of the caller.

"You've been expecting me?" Ted smiled, motioning towards Mickie's clothing, or lack of.

"Of course I have Teddy." She grinned at him, turning around and walking to the bedroom that she shared with Cody.

"I won't keep you waiting then." Her friend and lover followed her, undressing as he went down the hallway.

The brunette gave a giggle as Ted kissed her. He kissed differently to Cody, where everything had to be urgent. Her Teddy kissed her like it was to be savoured and enjoyed. His touch was warm and soft, as opposed to Cody's hot grasp.

Ted enjoyed the aroma of vanilla in Mickie's hair and her soft radiant skin. She was exciting at times, but vulnerable and romantic too. She was beautiful in a natural way, without make up her eyes were alive and her lips were ever so kissable. He ran his hands over her back, feeling the clingy fabric of the nightdress against his fingertips. Without a word, he whipped it off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Teddy!" she gave a mischievous grin and a giggle.

"Mickie, you know you shouldn't tease me with clothing like that!" he giggled with her, finally submitting to her kiss.

An hour later Ted lay in bed with his best friend's fiancée. You think it's wrong? On a large scale it looks like it. But Ted's relationships with Cody and Mickie were complicated. He knew that neither Cody, nor Mickie would leave each other, but this way he got the best of both worlds. The only thing that could change things, was if loving them turned into being in love with them.

**If you want to review please do so. XXX**


End file.
